


stag hunting

by splashstar



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Animal Crossing: New Leaf, Characters Playing Animal Crossing Game(s), Comfort, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Pet Names, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:20:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24176509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/splashstar/pseuds/splashstar
Summary: If virtual animals needed sleep, then your boyfriend sure as hell needed it, too.[originally written in July 2018]
Relationships: Hiyama Kiyoteru/Kamui Gakupo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	stag hunting

You woke up to the sound of quiet _clicks_. The bedroom was still dark, but you noticed a faint bluish-white glow reflecting on the wall in front of you, its source coming from behind you. You looked over your right shoulder to see your boyfriend, back turned away from you, with his 3DS in his hands. You squinted your eyes, trying to adjust to the lighting.

“ _Kiyo?_ ” you mumbled sleepily.

Kiyoteru turned his head, and realization came over him. “Ah...did I wake you up? Sorry.”

You smiled gently. “No, you’re fine.” You turned your body towards him and got closer, putting your left arm around his waist and propping your head up with your right so you could see his screen, and you planted a kiss on his temple. “Animal Crossing again, huh?”

“As usual.”

You glanced at the clock sitting on the nightstand at Kiyoteru’s side of the bed. “You’re not _usually_ up at two in the morning.” Your eyes moved back down towards the top screen of his 3DS, and saw his character proudly showing off a horned atlas that had been sitting on one of the coconut trees on the beach in his town. “Much less...hunting for _stags_ at this hour?”

“Couldn’t sleep.”

You smirked. “Nice excuse.”

Kiyoteru turned his head and shot a glance at you, a hint of a smile on his lips. He never was good at forcing a straight face. “ _Gakupo_.”

You gave a small, amused laugh. You had achieved your goal. “Seriously though, is something wrong?”

Kiyoteru hesitated in responding to you, continuing to bring his villager slowly along the shore, as not to scare any off-screen beetles away on accident. “Actually...I’m not sure,” he answered. “I guess I’ve just been a little stressed out.”

“Since when?”

“Since…” Kiyoteru checked his villager’s pockets, full of beetles you’ve never been able to catch yourself--you supposed it was a skill that took years to master--and only one space left, then closed it again. “...Earlier today.”

“You should’ve told me sooner, sweetheart,” you murmured. “We could’ve done something about it earlier.”

“Sorry,” the brunet whispered, catching his last bug, a Goliath beetle, before selecting “Save and Quit” on the bottom screen. You had wondered why he didn’t just go straight over to sell them to the two alpacas, but then you remembered what time it was.

If virtual animals needed sleep, then your boyfriend sure as hell needed it, too.

“No, don’t be sorry,” you sighed as Kiyoteru closed the console and left it to charge next to his phone. He turned around to face you and wrapped his arms around your body, pulling you closer and eventually settling on a position he was comfortable in. You adapted quickly to the new position and held him in your arms. “Let’s just go to sleep, alright?” you suggested, pushing his bangs out of his face and pressing your lips softly to his forehead. “I promise you’ll feel better in the morning.”

Kiyoteru hummed in unspoken agreement, nuzzling his face into your shoulder. You closed your eyes and drifted back to sleep with him.

**Author's Note:**

> it's comfy animal crossing hours
> 
> i've always had this headcanon that kiyoteru grew up playing animal crossing (and gakupo started playing it because of him lol)...i'm sure he's been having fun with new horizons too (´∀｀）
> 
> by the time i wrote this i had been playing acnl for,, five-ish years?? so i guess it was only a matter of time until i incorporated it into a fic lmao


End file.
